Darf ich nach Hause...?
Schmerzmittel... Warum immer diese Schmerzmittel? Davor ging es mir doch gut, oder nicht? "Ich kann nicht mehr.",...wie oft hatte ich diesen Satz schon zu mir selbst gesagt? Diese Mittel. Sie machen nichts besser. Ich war doch immer gesund. Es ging mir doch gut... Aber niemand hört darauf. Wenn ich den Arzt frage, wann ich nach Hause gehen darf, sieht er mich nur durch seine großen Brillengläser an und schweigt. Er schüttelt jedes einzelne Mal den Kopf, legt mir wie jeden Tag die Tabletten hin. Anschließend bekomme ich eine Spritze. "Damit du dich nicht aufregst.", sagt der Arzt immer. Und: "Damit dein Körper sich nicht zu sehr anstrengt." Ich verstehe das alles nicht... Mir wurde gestern verboten, weiter danach zu fragen, ob ich nach Hause darf. Meine Eltern habe ich seit... ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wann ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Warum besuchen sie mich nicht? Ich bin doch in einem Krankenhaus, oder nicht? Warum lassen mich alle alleine?! Auch meine Freunde. Die, die mir so nahe standen. Niemand kommt und sieht nach, wie es mir geht...es scheint niemanden zu interessieren. So langsam frage ich mich sogar, ob ich jemals Eltern oder Freunde hatte. Meine Atmung wird schwer...Schon wieder. Ich öffne die Augen, nur, um sie erneut zu schließen. Mir ist schon wieder schlecht. Mein Gesicht tut weh und mein Magen fühlt sich an, als würde er sich immer weiter aufblähen. Ich habe Angst. Immer und immer wieder habe ich Angst. Doch ich kann nicht weinen. Sind das die Medikamente? Verhindern sie, dass ich meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen kann? Wahrscheinlich...ich liege da...bewege mich nicht...Ich esse kaum, es schmeckt mir einfach nicht. Und das sieht man auch. Aber allein deswegen, liege ich doch nicht hier. Oder? Zuhause hatte ich immer gut gegessen. Ich war nicht dick, oder magersüchtig. Ein angenehmes Mittelmaß, würde ich behaupten. Gut, ich war etwas sehr dünn, aber das lag an meinem Stoffwechsel. Er arbeitete einfach zu gut. Trotzdem. DAS kann einfach nicht der Grund, für meinen Aufenthalt in diesem Krankenhaus sein. Oh nein... Plötzlich... Die Tür schwingt auf. Ich höre sie, ich brauche schon nicht mehr hinzusehen. Es ist immer ein und dasselbe Geräusch. Ein ganz leises Knarzen, wie als wenn die Tür vor nicht allzu langer Zeit geölt worden war. Das Knarzen ist wirklich nur ganz leise. Und dennoch hört es sich für mich jeden Tag intensiver an. Wahrscheinlich ist das die Hoffnung in mir. Die Hoffnung, dass mir gesagt wird, dass ich nach Hause gehen darf. Die Hoffnung, dass meine Eltern, nicht der Arzt, in der Tür stehen und mir sagen: „Komm, wir gehen. Es wird Zeit. Du bist gesund.“ Doch es bringt nichts. Der Arzt kommt rein, so wie immer. Mein Blick richtet sich automatisch zu ihm. Ich weiß nicht wieso. Ich kenne das Ganze doch schon auswendig, warum bin ich dann trotzdem so neugierig? Als wenn sich etwas ändern würde. Heute trägt er weiß. Moment, trägt er nicht immer weiß? Ärzte tragen generell weiß, kann das sein? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass dem so sein müsse. Weiß bedeutet Reinheit. Weiß ist die Farbe der Unschuld...“Farbe..“, flüstere ich, während ein leichtes, fast schon amüsiertes Lächeln über meine Lippen huscht. Die Tatsache, dass ich mich mehr für das Wort „weiß“ anstatt für „Unschuld“ interessiere, erschreckt mich nicht. Über die Bedeutung der Unschuld denke ich schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr nach. Sinn hat das sowieso keinen. „Wissen Sie...“, beginne ich, während ich versuche, durch die großen Brillengläser die Augen des anderen zu erkennen. „Wissen Sie. Es ist seltsam. Alle sagen, dass weiß die Farbe der Unschuld ist. Aber...weiß ist doch gar keine Farbe. Es ist ein Kontrast. Genauso wie schwarz. Warum dann also Farbe? Warum?“ Er antwortet nicht. Er legt mir wie immer die Tabletten hin, gibt mir danach die Spritze. Es ist wie immer...nein, nicht ganz. Diesmal nimmt er ein Klemmbrett zur Hand und notiert etwas. Hatte er realisiert, dass ich nicht wie sonst auch nach meinen Eltern, nach meinem Zuhause, gefragt hatte? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich erfahre nie, wenn sich etwas ändert. Langsam setze ich mich auf. Es tut weh. Es tut weh, wenn ich mich bewege. Nicht nur das Gesicht, oder der Bauch. Nein, sämtliche Gliedmaßen schmerzen, während ich versuche aufrecht zu sitzen. Meine Hand wandert zu dem kleinen Tischlein, auf dem die Medikamente und ein Glas Wasser zu finden sind. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, wie jemand das Glas ausgewechselt hatte. Ich vermute, dass sie das taten, wenn ich schlief. Es musste so sein, denn das Glas war jeden Tag sauber und das Wasser war klar und rein. Mit Verwunderung zähle ich die Tabletten nach. „Fünf?“, frage ich leise. Normalerweise bekomme ich doch nur zwei. Warum auf einmal fünf Tabletten? Mein Blick fällt zum Arzt. Er steht da und schreibt, beobachtet mich immer wieder, schreibt dann weiter....das wird mir langsam doch unheimlich...Warum werde ich hier festgehalten? Ich starre langsam erneut auf die Tabletten hinab, drehe sie einzeln immer wieder in der Hand. Das macht einfach keinen Sinn. Doch mir fällt noch etwas anderes auf. Etwas, was einfach nur auffallen kann, da ich es schon so oft erlebt hatte. Normalerweise würde ich jetzt ruhiger werden, da die Spritze nie länger als 5 Minuten braucht, um zu wirken. Doch diesmal ist etwas anders...dieses eine Mal stimmt etwas nicht. Ich spüre keine Müdigkeit, kein einziges Zucken, welches zu einem beruhigenden Zittern wird. Ich bin hellwach. Und das will ich nutzen... „Wo sind meine Eltern?“, frage ich langsam, während ich die Tabletten zurück, auf den Tisch lege. Keine Antwort. Nur das leise Kratzen eines alten Kugelschreibers, dessen Spitze mittlerweile schon ausgefranst ist und das Papier aufreißt, ehe sich die Farbe in die kleinen Einkerbungen ergießt. Erneut stelle ich dieselbe Frage, wieder keine Antwort. Nur das Kratzen. Langsam überkommt mich Wut...eine Wut, die ich schon so lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Es ist ein ganz anderes Gefühl als das, was ich in der letzten Zeit hatte. Es fühlt sich gut an...belebend... „Kann ich jetzt nach Hause?“, frage ich ihn, nun deutlich bestimmter. Ich schaffe es, meine Beine aus dem Bett zu schieben. Mein Rücken knackst dabei laut. Mehr als zu liegen, oder kurzzeitig zu sitzen, durfte ich bisher nicht machen. Ich will ehrlich gesagt nicht wissen, wie lange ich schon hier eingesperrt bin. Vorsichtig stehe ich auf, meinen Blick zu diesem Kerl gerichtet, der mir immer und immer wieder eine klare Antwort verweigert. Ich schwanke. Dennoch schaffe ich es, einigermaßen aufrecht zu stehen. Vorsichtig gehe ich auf den Arzt zu, darauf fixiert, endlich seine Augen sehen zu dürfen...Ich will endlich wissen, wie der Mann ohne seine dumme Brille aussieht...und ich will Antworten! Wenn er seine Brille nicht tragen würde, hätte ich wahrscheinlich weniger Angst vor ihm! Nur diese dumme Brille macht ihn so unheimlich! Mehr nicht! Meine Schritte werden etwas schneller, ehe ich auch schon erneut stoppen muss. Seltsam...der Raum wirkt auf einmal so klein. All die Zeit hatte ich gedacht, dass ich in einem riesigen Zimmer liegen würde. Aber das war wohl nur die Perspektive. Mein Blick hebt sich, ich starre den Mann im weißen Kittel an. Er reagiert nicht. Kein einziges Mal reagiert er. Warum sieht er mich nicht an?! Schnell greife ich vor, packe seine Brille und zerre sie ihm von der Nase, lasse sie einfach fallen. Ich muss die Augen etwas zusammen kneifen, stelle mich dabei auf die Zehenspitzen und starre in das Gesicht des anderen. Dennoch...ich kann nichts erkennen. Es ist, als wenn dieser Mann einen Zensurbalken vor den Augen hätte. Ich erkenne einfach nichts! Wie ist das möglich?! SO dämmrig ist das Licht nun auch wieder nicht, verdammt nochmal! „Was soll das alles?!“, schreie ich ihn an. Meine Hände greifen automatisch zu dem Klemmbrett, ehe sie es in die nächste Ecke werfen. Keine Sekunde darauf packe ich ihn am Kragen, zerre ihn zu mir hinab. Erneut schreie ich ihn an: „ Sieh mich an! Sieh mir in meine verdammten Augen! Warum bin ich hier?! Warum darf ich nicht nach Hause?! WAS willst du?!“ Er schweigt. Er schweigt einfach! Warum zum Henker reagiert er nicht auf mich?! Oooh, ich möchte ihn am liebsten schlagen. Mitten ins Gesicht! Einfach so! Ich hoffe einfach, dass er vielleicht dann antwortet...aber...ich tue es nicht. Auch, wenn ich mich selbst dazu zwingen will, ich schlage nicht zu. Und er schweigt weiter. Ich verstehe es nicht...und so langsam will ich es auch nicht mehr verstehen. Niemand ist hier...niemand ist für mich da. Niemand passt auf mich auf. Niemand... Langsam, beinahe schon vorsichtig, löse ich mich vom Arzt. Ich streiche sogar seinen Kragen wieder ordentlich, da ich Schuldgefühle bekomme, weil ich diesen so zerknautscht hatte. Eine seltsame Ruhe überkommt mich. Fängt die Spritze etwa an zu wirken? Ziemlich verspätet, wie ich finde...Was soll's...mir ist es egal. Ich setze mich auf das Bett, spüre, wie meine Gliedmaßen langsam wieder schwer werden. Aber sie schmerzen nicht...noch nicht...Anscheinend musste ich mich einfach kurz bewegen. Mehr nicht. Meine Hand wandert zum Tisch, ehe sie nach den Tabletten greift. „Fünf Tabletten...hoffentlich wirken sie diesmal...“, flüstere ich, eher an mich selbst gerichtet, ignorierend, dass ich nichtmal weiß, wofür sie eigentlich gut sein sollen. Meine Fragen verschwinden langsam, ich fange an, sie zu vergessen. Zumindest für eine kurze Zeit. Morgen würde ich ihn wieder fragen, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber jetzt ist es Zeit für mich, dass ich mich hinlege und schlafe. Ja, schlafen...es wird Zeit...Ich schlucke die Mittel, trinke das Wasser aus und lege mich, leise ächzend, auf die harte und mittlerweile durch gelegene Matratze. Das Glas behalte ich in der Hand. Warum? Keine Ahnung...vielleicht aus Angst, dass ich die Realität nie wieder betreten könne, wenn ich es nicht tue. Es fühlt sich alles so falsch an...doch es ist mir egal...ich will gesund werden...und einfach nur nach Hause... … „Doktor... gibt es etwas Neues, bezüglich meiner Tochter?“ Ein hagerer, großer Mann steht mitten im Flur, einen Arzt mit einer großen Brille hoffnungsvoll anstarrend, welcher gerade aus einer der kleinen Zellen tritt und die Tür hinter sich schließt. Dabei dreht er einen alten, ledernen Hut zwischen den Händen. Sein silbriges Haar hängt ihm in einzelnen Strähnen in' s Gesicht. Sein Zopf wirkt ungepflegt und überall scheinen Knötchen in den vor einigen Jahren noch prachtvollen, nun versifften Locken zu sein. „Tut mir leid.“, antwortet der Mann im weißen Kittel, „Aber ich befürchte, dass sie weiterhin psychisch zu instabil ist, als dass sie nach Hause darf. Sie ist eine Gefahr für alle anderen...Vor etwa zehn Minuten hat sie versucht mich anzugreifen mich angeschrien. Sie wird weiterhin hier bleiben müssen.“ Eine kurze Stille tritt ein. Der Mann, mit dem Hut, dreht sich langsam weg, ein Schluchzen unterdrückend. Dabei flüstert er leise etwas vor sich hin, was der Arzt nicht wirklich versteht. Anschließend verlässt er die psychiatrische Anstalt und beschließt, morgen erneut nach ihr zu fragen... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mord